The Golden Quest
by skico-lover.fireworks
Summary: Kowalski meets a fox girl at a mission, and she tells him he's being lied too. So Kowalski asks Skipper where he came from; which turns out to be a exciting long back story... Enjoy! no slash with Kowalski or Skipper, but slash with others... Rated for Violence... Pairings: Manfedi/Johnson, OC/OC, Skipper/OC


Kalie: hey everyone I got this sudden inspiration when my sister was drawing for her deviant account… well anyway I asked her if I could put a story with it, and she said I could so I wrote this for it…

Chapter 1: The Beginning

**3****rd**** person pov**

The penguins were doing their normal activity of doing missions. Skipper ordered them to go into a fish truck again; as their fish supply was running out again. Kowalski though made a side-step, and he fell off the truck, and landed in a trash heap. He came out of the heap, and dusted himself off, and then someone shouted- "hey is that the golden baby?". He looked over to them, and saw it was a female fox. She slowly walked up to him, and bowed before saying- "you have been gone so long!". "Um miss I think you have the wrong penguin… my name's Kowalski and I'm in the military" Kowalski explained. "Oh so your father named you after a black smith?" she asked. "No that's my last name, but…" Kowalski tried to say, but she interrupted.

"So what's your name then?" she asked. "My first name's mason" Kowalski answered. "Aww the strong stone men huh?" she asked. "Um I don't really know you, but I guess so…" he said. "I know what every name means mason" she said. "Well um do you know what my friends name's mean? I always have wondered…" Kowalski asked. "Alright what's their names?" she asked. "Well my leader is Skipper" Kowalski said. "Master of ships" she says. "What?" Kowalski asked. "His name means master of ships…" she says again.

"Oh well what does Rico mean?" Kowalski asked. "Powerful protection" she answers. "Oh so then Private?" Kowalski asked. "I'm pretty sure that's given…" she answers. "Oh right…" Kowalski says as he blushes. "Any other names?" she asks. "Um one more how about Marlene?" he asks. "Contraction of Maria Magdalene" she answers. "Well thanks that was interesting anyway I should probably go…" Kowalski says as he starts going off.

"You don't know do you?" she asks behind him. He turns to face her as the sun starts setting. "Know what?" Kowalski asked. "You don't know…" she said with wide eyes and surprise in her voice. "Know what?" Kowalski asked again. "Mason heed my warning you are being lied too…" she said as she turned and ran away.

"Strange girl…" Kowalski said as he started back for home as he thought about what she said. 'You are being lied too…' he could hear over and over in his head.

~ (Penguin HQ at 1900 hours)

Kowalski sat in his bunk still thinking about what the girl said. Skipper noticed his look, and said- "Kowalski is there something brothering you?". Kowalski looked up at him, and said- "where did I come from?". Private and Rico stopped what they were doing, and looked over to Kowalski and Skipper as if surprised by the question. "Um why?" Skipper asked nervously. "I met a girl earlier, and she thought she knew me…" Kowalski answered. Skipper swallowed thickly, and said- "uh well uh an egg of course…". "No what place did I come from? All these years all I remember is growing up in a zoo with you, but not about my parents or my siblings or anything like that…" Kowalski said. Skipper sighed, and said- "well I guess the truth has to come out now…".

Skipper sat down on a chair beside the table, and grabbed his coffee cup. He crossed his legs, and said- "you might as well come over here as this is a long story…". Private and Rico also followed Kowalski as they were curious as well. Skipper smiled, and said- "it's been a long time since I told anyone about this… in fact the only one besides me who knows anymore is Marlene…". "Anyway it all started 23 years ago…" Skipper said.

~ (23 years ago on the same day… 2400 hours)

A shadow cleared its path as it glided above the street roofs; finally landing on a huge museum building. Three other shadows followed the first, and they came upon the skylight of the museum. The leader shadow slowly used his screw to unscrew the blots on the window, and opened it carefully. The other shadow put a rope around the leader's waist, and then the leader dove down into the museum.

Slowly he came down to one particular exhibit. It was new, and shiny. The leader looked inside the glass to see a prefect gold colored penguin shaped egg. They took out their tiny laser device, and started to cut through the glass. Then once it broke through; the leader carefully put his flipper in the glass, and grabbed the golden egg. He held it carefully, but then the red alert siren went off, and he pulled at the string as he was lifted back up through the skylight.

They all ran off with the beautiful golden treasure, and escaped into the woods. They came upon a camp site, and the tallest started laughing. Then the leader pulled his black mask off; revealing himself to be Skipper! Then the second shortest one took his off, but wasn't recognized as anyone in particular. The third shortest took his off, and then the tallest did. "Wow Skipper that was a great mission accomplished" the third shortest said.

"Thank you manfedi… hey good pulling Johnson" he said while turning to the tallest. "Eh without Dylan none of this operation would be possible" Johnson said. "Now let's look at our prize!" manfedi said with a devious grin. "This is it boys… the golden egg of the king of the sea!" Skipper exclaimed while showing off the gold egg. "How much do you think we'll get for it?" Johnson asked. "We wait to see what daddy offers" Skipper said with a devious grin of his own.

…. (Penguin HQ 2200 hours)

"Bedtime boys…" Skipper said with a yawn. "Aww but what happened next?" Private asked disappointed. "Find out tomorrow young Private" Skipper answered. "You were a thief back then?" Kowalski asked. "Yes I admit I was…" Skipper said. "But how does this story have to do with Kowalski?" Private asked curiously. "Wait to see" Skipper said. "Whose Dylan we've never heard you talk about him before?" Kowalski asked. "You'll find out why later…" Skipper said with a slight hint of distaste to the name. "now goodnight boys…" Skipper said as they got in their bunks. "Goodnight Skipper…" Kowalski, Rico, and Private said…

Kalie: so first chapter thoughts? Huh? Okay I'll leave you guys alone… anyway thank you for reading!


End file.
